Ones Inner Demons
by The Moof
Summary: Wheeljack will soon learn that letting your emotions get to you can have very dark consequences. One-shot. Wheeljack x OC


Title: Ones Inner Demons

Title: Ones Inner Demons

Fandom: Transformers G1

Characters: Wheeljack and Nightfire

Prompt: Non-Con

Word Count: 1026

Rating: M

Summery: Wheeljack will soon learn that letting your emotions get to you can have very dark consequences.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wheeljack, Ratchet, or the Autobots, they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Nightfire.

Warning: If you don't like rape fics, then you shouldn't read this then.

First there was yelling. Then the sound of objects being thrown and breaking, but that would only be the start of it. Earlier in the day Wheeljack was in his lab working on a personal little project of Nightfire's; a project that she had been working on and off on it for the last month or so. Wheeljack didn't mind her being there; in fact he liked the company. He never interfered with the object or her for that matter, until today that is. Like always, Wheeljack's curiosity got the better of him and he started to tinker with the damn thing.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Nightfire in annoyance as she walked into the lab to see Wheeljack fumbling with her precious project.

Looking up from the thing, Wheeljack replied cordially back to her, "I'm making improvements."

"Improvements?!" said Nightfire in a flabbergasted manner as she walked up to him, "Do you even know what it does?"

"No." Wheeljack said sharply to counteract, to what he felt to be, the snooty remark coming from the arrogant femme.

"Then how can you make improvements on something you don't know a damn thing about!" she yelled at him and had her right hand out in the gimme that position.

Looking at her coldly Wheeljack then scolded, "Because I can and I have more experience than you." His voice quickly had more of an authoritative tone to it as he quickly started to scold her again, "So if you don't mind, I have to finish tinkering with this thing of yours!"

Feeling like an emotionally abused child, Nightfire was on her way out to leave when she heard Wheeljack mumble loudly, "You did a shitty job of welding this piece in."

Taking what she just heard from him as an insult to her abilities, Nightfire grabbed a small piece of scrap metal and through it at Wheeljack. As the flat chunk of metal whizzed passed his face, it startled Wheeljack enough to drop the Nightfire's project out of his hands and onto the floor where it shattered into several small pieces.

Jumping up from his seat, Wheeljack suddenly yelled at her, "What was that for!"

Seeing her grabbing a larger piece of scrap metal and throwing it at him, he dodged it then he looked at the now extremely vexed femme as she started screaming at him in heated contempt. "You know exactly what that was for, oh mister I know everything! Not only that, but you just busted my project that I spent nearly two months on!"

Snapping back at her and pointing an accusing finger at her, "I wouldn't have broken it if you didn't started throwing crap at me! And it's femmes like you that make it hard on mechs like me to build things like this!"

"What in the Pit are you implying?!" Nightfire snipped at him as she saw Wheeljack picked up some of what was left of her project from up off the floor.

"That femmes don't make good engineers!" said Wheeljack in cruel sarcasm as he practically shoved what was her precious project in her face as to show that he was right and she was wrong. "This _thing_, what ever _it_ was supposes to do, probably wouldn't have worked anyway!"

Grabbing the largest piece of scrap metal that was closest to her, Nightfire was about to fling it at him like she did the last two times until Wheeljack ran up to her and started to force her to drop the scrap.

"Drop it!" he shouted.

"No, you can't make me!" she retorted back as she lost grip of the metal and both her and Wheeljack landed on the floor. As Wheeljack had her pinned on the floor, Nightfire struggled to get him off of her, "Get off of me!"

And without notice, Wheeljack emotionally snapped. The expression on his face became more sadistic and the sound of his voice frightened her, "If you don't behave yourself," Wheeljack said with a deviant growl and a look of pure enjoyment on what was going to happen next, "I _will_ make you behave!"

As she struggled, Wheeljack unhooked her armor to reveal her most vulnerable parts of her body. "Don't, 'jack, please." she cried but he didn't listen to her pleas as he unhooked his own armor and stated to violate her. The deepest and darkest part of his spark was enjoying this every moment of it. The feel of her body struggling to resist his sexual advances, the sound of her whimpered cries, the taste of hot iron of her body on his glossa, the smell of her coolant hitting his olfactory sensors and the look of pure fear on Nightfire's face thrilled Wheeljack to no end. Wheeljack's mind wandered to his most depraved and sadistic sexual fantasies of him dominating a sexy femme and her lying helpless. Those same fantasies that he always kept quietly to himself, he was now making real.

Finishing the dastardly deed, Wheeljack stood up and realized what he had done. Nightfire lay on the floor cold and frightened. Too damn scared of him to say anything let alone move. Seeing her there, so damn helpless and knowing very well what he did just made him sick, and oh so very guilty. Picking up his armor and reconnecting it, Wheeljack ran out of his lab and quickly transformed. Speeding away from the scene of the crime, Wheeljack drove as fast as he could down the halls of the Ark, almost running over Ratchet.

"What the…" said Ratchet as Wheeljack sped right passed him.

As Ratchet wondered what was up with Wheeljack, he walked up to Wheeljack's lab and opened the door. Lying in front of him on the floor was Nightfire who was shaking and crying quietly to herself as her armor was strewed on the floor around her. A look of pure horror appeared on Ratchet's face, as he now understood why his best friend sped off as quickly as he did.

'What did you do 'jack, what did you do.' was the only thought Ratchet has as he quickly reported for help.


End file.
